


Silver Bells

by Kiterie



Series: Christmas Stories [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the silver bells are heard he always answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bells

The wind in Lighting Country picked up slightly, pushing the fabric of a brightly colored Christmas banner out and causing the silver bells sewn to the bottom edge to tinkle softly.

A boy with black, spikey hair looked up, his dark eyes tracking the sound. His feet kicked up dust on the road as he drifted towards the stall.

The old woman running it called out to passers by that for a mere three coins they could get a lovely pair of new slippers and for ten a matching coat.

A few heads turned her way, but none moved to take advantage of the proclaimed sale.

The dark-haired boy stopped in front of the old woman's stall. His eyes drifted over the rows and rows of trinkets before settling on the small figure of a pug. Pale fingers reached out, turning the key chain over for several long moments before setting it back down. A coin was fished out from somewhere inside the dark brown cloak, and then the boy was gone.

The key chain was gone as well, and in it's place lay a copper coin; the etchings on it marked it as one from Fire Country.

"Naruto, you jerk, wait up!" The shout came from a teenage girl with pink hair, her face contorted in obvious irritation. She and a solemn-faced boy were running after another boy who's golden spikes and orange jumpsuit stood out in strong contrast to their surroundings, even among all of the brightly colored decorations.

Nearly a block behind them, the soft jingle of bells followed. A man with silver hair, one eye covered by a headband with a metal plate, and a dark blue mask covering the lower half of his face, twirled two small silver bells on a red string with his fingers.

The bells tinkled again, and a moment later the wind picked up and blew against the banner with the bells, the sound an almost perfect echo of the first.

The man's visible dark-gray eye darted to the stall, and he strolled over casually. On the counter lay the copper coin, untouched. He picked it up, studied it and laid several in it's place, their markings that of Lightining Country. His visible eye closed, the corner crinkling happily, and he turned away from the stall to follow after the three teenagers.


End file.
